


The Dictionary of the Obscure

by Detached_Humorist



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detached_Humorist/pseuds/Detached_Humorist
Summary: A collection of words that, despite their usage in literature, haven't been published in any dictionary.





	The Dictionary of the Obscure

**brummagaem**  
_noun_  
1\. Something superficially attractive which lacks value or substance.  
[1892; from _brummagem_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[The Lesson of the Master](https://books.google.com/books?id=Anw7AQAAMAAJ&pg=PA51&dq=%22brummagaem%22&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjK6sPWlLvWAhXFz4MKHVFEBz4Q6AEIKjAA#v=onepage&q=%22brummagaem%22&f=false)_ (Henry James; 1892; p. 51)

 **consalutation**  
_noun_  
1\. A greeting; mutual salutation.  
[1893; from Latin _consalutatio_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Documents of the Assembly of the State of New York, Volume 9](https://books.google.com/books?id=nJE7AQAAMAAJ&pg=RA2-PA188&lpg=RA2-PA188&dq=%22consalutation%22&source=bl&ots=yrhc1uzwDh&sig=mnqGPC0iJhbJfsderBZWu24kVfo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjmwfrP27rWAhWE2YMKHZvqBBkQ6AEIODAE#v=onepage&q=%22consalutation%22&f=false)_ (New York (State). Legislature. Assembly; 1893; p. 188)  
_[Human Rights Reporting](https://books.google.com/books?id=09hNR6cBP1AC&pg=PA7&lpg=PA7&dq=%22consalutation%22&source=bl&ots=tOxXVH7X_T&sig=GAPOvPoYxF6z3J2F_mg9eFmwUtA&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjGx97Tj6LWAhUo0YMKHRYSAb0Q6AEILzAB#v=onepage&q=%22consalutation%22&f=false)_ (Pramod Mishra; 2006; p. 7)

 **drightful**  
_adjective_  
1\. Dreadful; frightful.  
[1970; _dreadful_ \+ _frightful_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Koreana Quarterly](https://books.google.com/books?id=CI8eAQAAMAAJ&q=%22drightful%22&dq=%22drightful%22&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiM1oOFmsLWAhUGNSYKHfoMCdMQ6AEIPzAE)_ (The International Research Centre; 1970; p. 4)  
_[Travels with a Typewriter: A Reporter at Large](https://books.google.com/books?id=aOHP4QwmufgC&pg=PA120&lpg=PA120&dq=%22drightful%22&source=bl&ots=jbj93lQVBI&sig=uzOK9Nsd3QeBLjAMn1aaVlkfuYA&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj948PWw7rWAhUL5IMKHdJXDMcQ6AEISjAH#v=onepage&q=%22drightful%22&f=false)_ (Michael Frayn; 2011; p. 120)

 **futution**  
_noun_  
1\. Sexual intercourse.  
[1995; from Latin _fututio_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[James B. Conant: Harvard to Hiroshima and the Making of the Nuclear Age](https://books.google.com/books?id=fqhzrXn1RE0C&pg=PA593&lpg=PA593&dq=%22futution%22&source=bl&ots=ZlfGAtEtL0&sig=tIRQcDfF9rX4NUg717xOUGpaRpI&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_zZ2swKTWAhUp9IMKHTA6DbAQ6AEIPzAE#v=onepage&q=%22futution%22&f=false)_ (James G. Hershberg; 1995; p. 593)

 **hexacephalous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having six heads.  
[1994; _hexa-_ \+ _-cephalous_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[From Cuba with a Song](https://books.google.com/books?id=nrppAAAAMAAJ&q=%22hexacephalous%22&dq=%22hexacephalous%22&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwimsfqImMLWAhVHwVQKHSkIBOIQ6AEIMDAB)_ (Severo Sarduy; 1994; p. 34)

 **oscuration**  
_noun_  
1\. Clouding.  
[2007; from Italian _oscurazione_ < Latin _obscuratio_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Science with the New Generation of High Energy Gamma-Ray Experiments](https://books.google.com/books?id=IiVhDQAAQBAJ&pg=PA165&lpg=PA165&dq=%22oscuration%22&source=bl&ots=IG0IzDcr4z&sig=fv7uly1xRIL2INN0v7ZrQb5kYVQ&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiQn4b1p7HWAhVExoMKHeo4DAUQ6AEIQDAG#v=onepage&q=%22oscuration%22&f=false)_ (Marco Maria Massai, Nicola Omodei, Gloria Spandre; 2007; p. 165)  
_[Image Processing Techniques in Astronomy](https://books.google.com/books?id=6JvnCAAAQBAJ&pg=PA396&dq=%22oscuration%22&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi7gejSlsLWAhUJilQKHczrA5MQ6AEIKjAA#v=onepage&q=%22oscuration%22&f=false)_ (C. de Jager, H. Nieuwenhuijzen; 2012; p. 396)

 **rubid**  
_adjective_  
1\. Red.  
[1749; from Latin _rubidus_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Memoirs of a Woman Of Pleasure](https://books.google.com/books?id=phhOAAAAcAAJ&pg=PA59&lpg=PA59&dq=%22rubid+line%22&source=bl&ots=QWaJJb0k6z&sig=hMRD6a4lxn2oI2AXGR2pRXOA4lg&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiEwI2vg8LWAhUHslQKHZI9A5oQ6AEIWjAP#v=onepage&q=%22rubid%20line%22&f=false)_ (John Cleland; 1749; p. 59)  
_[Moira's Scythe](https://books.google.com/books?id=ywXKNXrhGbUC&pg=PA157&lpg=PA157&dq=%22rubid+line%22&source=bl&ots=HbuOeP_XF-&sig=js8rQ43gnDPgfvnH0m8FgiEL9Sg&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiEwI2vg8LWAhUHslQKHZI9A5oQ6AEIVzAO#v=onepage&q=%22rubid%20line%22&f=false)_ (Ethard Van Stee; 2000; p. 157)

 **turbate**  
_verb_  
1\. To churn; to displace.  
[2001; from Latin _turbare_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Advances in Forensic Taphonomy: Method, Theory, and Archaeological Perspectives](https://books.google.com/books?id=5q1rg9Xl9CEC&pg=PA54&lpg=PA54&dq=%22turbate%22&source=bl&ots=St_rlXiqiC&sig=UvI4ebjmhgBvroCi5m6VDOp5BWo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjko5_msLHWAhUJsVQKHY0tC84Q6AEIYTAJ#v=onepage&q=%22turbate%22&f=false)_ (William D. Haglund, Marcella H. Sorg; 2001; p. 54)

 **turbation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of churning.  
[2001; _turbate_ \+ _-ion_ ]  
**Usage:**  
_[Advances in Forensic Taphonomy: Method, Theory, and Archaeological Perspectives](https://books.google.com/books?id=5q1rg9Xl9CEC&pg=PA54&lpg=PA54&dq=%22turbation%22&source=bl&ots=St_rlXiqiC&sig=UvI4ebjmhgBvroCi5m6VDOp5BWo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjko5_msLHWAhUJsVQKHY0tC84Q6AEIYTAJ#v=onepage&q=%22turbation%22&f=false)_ (William D. Haglund, Marcella H. Sorg; 2001; p. 54)


End file.
